Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates, in general, to methods and apparatus for facilitating planing of a watercraft, and more particularly to a water foil that is movable to a position that is configured to provide a lifting force to a boat when the boat moves forward through water.
Description of the Related Art
In some situations, it can be desirable for a watercraft to plane quickly. For example, for water-sport boats towing a rider (e.g., a water skier, wake boarder, or wake surfer), it can be easier for the rider to get up if the boat quickly reaches planing speed.